<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Suit of Sex by drunkhoechlinishot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674996">The Black Suit of Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhoechlinishot/pseuds/drunkhoechlinishot'>drunkhoechlinishot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Smut, That black haas race suit, that Under Armour ad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhoechlinishot/pseuds/drunkhoechlinishot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that started Callum’s downward spiral - was seeing Mick Schumacher, looking resplendent in his black Haas race suit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Black Suit of Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is tongue-in-cheek, but I’m sure seeing Mick in the black suit affected some of us this way.  I apologise for everything. But I’m not sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum had just got out of the Alfa Romeo car, after completing his 93rd lap in the young drivers test in Abu Dhabi. It had been an amazing experience - driving an F1 car around the Yas Marina circuit. </p><p>There was a little pang in his chest that he wouldn’t get to drive it after sunset this year.  Because, when the track is all lit up at night and the place comes alive, there is no more beautiful backdrop to race a car.</p><p>Callum was one of a number of the F2 drivers lucky enough to get a drive in an F1 car here this year. Yuki driving for Alpha Tauri, Robert for Ferrari and Yuri for Red Bull - to name but a few.</p><p>It wasn’t as stressful as some might think. In fact it gave him a sense of satisfaction, but there was also a little stab of regret that he wouldn’t be in an F1 car full-time next season. No, the thing that started Callum’s downward spiral - was seeing Mick Schumacher, looking resplendent in his black Haas race suit. </p><p>🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁🏁</p><p>He’d just finished his stint and had been invited to the Ferrari garage. The Ferrari boys going at least 30 laps longer than he’d done. Yeah, Callum was now able to sit in that garage in an official capacity. What with him being their test driver for next year and all. So, he changed into his scarlet red FDA shirt and a pair of jeans and headed over. </p><p>As he looked at the bank of monitors, one of the engineers was explaining some of the data to him, they would go over it all the next day. With Ferrari being the team who provided the engines for customer teams Alfa Romeo and Haas - their data was also able to be scrutinised by the engineers sitting in front of him. </p><p>There was one particular screen that had caught his attention - car 50. Mick. His times really weren’t anything to set the world on fire. He’d been 2 seconds behind Callum’s fastest lap, which of course boosted his ego. But the German had just done 125 laps of the challenging track and that took some effort. </p><p>A camera captured Mick as he climbed out of the car, and Callum’s breath caught at the back of his throat, as he watched the young German towel dry his hair. He was unaware of what the engineer next to him was saying, as he was totally distracted by how good Mick looked in his black Haas race suit. </p><p>Callum pulled himself out of his daydream, and waited out the rest of the session. He had a quick word or two with Robert before he headed out into the paddock. He was honestly minding his own business, when he noticed Mick heading in his direction. </p><p>He had kept the black suit on. Mick’s PR was following him, he was obviously still on the clock. Being the incumbent F2 champion makes you a popular man. Of course, he stopped to talk to Callum. Smiling widely:</p><p>“Hey Callum! How did your test go?”<br/>
Callum gulps, his mouth dry all of a sudden.<br/>
“Yeah...I had a good day...l didn’t do as many laps as you though”, he tries to look Mick in the eyes. But he knows his own keep travelling all over him in that damn black suit.<br/>
“Yes, but you were much faster. And we all know that’s what counts”, he says touching Callum’s arm with a smile. </p><p>The way Mick says it he sounds so sincere, and he can’t help but feel immensely proud to get such a compliment from his friend. The PR pulls Mick away, after he says he’ll see him later.</p><p>Callum gets back to the hotel and showers. Washing away the sweat and sand from a days driving in the desert. He absolutely does not have a wank in the shower (he does).</p><p>Feeling fresh and a lot more relaxed he looks at Twitter, also posting his photos of the day at the track. God he looks skinny. He has a quick scroll through his timeline...and, fuck! There is Mick in the Haas garage, with That Black Suit.  </p><p>There’s a set of 4 pictures: including one of him sitting on a staircase, hands clasped and smiling into the distance. But in the one that catches his eye the most - Mick is looking over something with a Mechanic. He notices how the blonde of his hair is, a stark contrast to the darkness of the black suit. God he looks good. He’s at half mast and...oh no!</p><p>Oh shit! He exits the app. Drops his phone like it bit him. He’s got to get a grip. Is he crushing on his friend here? He’s known him for years, why would he start feeling like this now? </p><p>Thinking the best thing to help may be some fresh air, he grabs his keycard and heads out. The warm winter sun distracting him from his current predicament. He walks for 20 minutes before heading back to the hotel. </p><p>Lying on his bed that night, he’s on Instagram figuring it’s safer (it’s not). He’s scrolling and sees some of the random stuff that the damn spyglass recommends. Callum clicks on a video unsure quite what it is. Oh...</p><p>Mick in a black T-shirt, a pair of teal blue shorts and black fucking sports leggings underneath. Shit. He watches as Mick works out for the camera, mesmerised by the way those shorts hug his body.  And if anything, the way the leggings cling to his thighs just emphasise his peachy round arse. </p><p>Callum can’t believe he’s having these kind of thoughts about another man’s body, let alone his own friend. It doesn’t stop him, as he continues, palming his cock, unable to look away, video on a constant loop. His eyes watch on, as Mick bends and squats his perfect arse on show. Callum strokes himself hard and fast, and comes on his belly with a whimper. </p><p>Shame and confusion burn through him afterwards. Unbelieving of what he’s just done. His face is aflame, and he’s utterly devastated that he’d do something so wrong. He sleeps fitfully that night. </p><p>At breakfast the following day Callum sits at an empty table, waiting for his order. He’s distracted by his phone, so he barely notices the figure approaching him. When he looks up it’s too late:</p><p>“Can I join you Callum?”, he asks.<br/>
Cheeks pink with embarrassment he can only nod his agreement. Mick sits opposite him as Callum takes a sip of OJ to try and calm his nerves. Looking at Mick in his black T-shirt is not helping.</p><p>“What’s your plans for today?”, the German asks.<br/>
“I’m back at Alfa this morning. We’re going over the data from yesterday, what about you?”<br/>
“Yeah. Same for me, then I’ve got official photos to be taken later. So I may have a long day!” </p><p>Callum swallows another gulp of juice down, his mind racing, trying not to think good he’ll look. Oh. Bugger.<br/>
“Are you okay Callum? You seem a bit distracted.” Shit.<br/>
“Ehh...just hungry I guess”, he hopes that was convincing (not really). The friends manage to eat breakfast without Callum making a twat of himself, before they head their separate ways. </p><p>Callum’s morning is filled with overwhelming amounts of numbers and data. He figures it’s something he’ll get used to, after all he’ll be a full time test driver next season. </p><p>A few hours in and he sees Mattia, Frédérick and Günther talking outside the motor home. He tries not to feel angry, as he usually does now when he sees the Haas team principal (he has reasons). They then part and a few minutes later his PR asks Callum to put his Alfa suit on and come with her. </p><p>The FDA drivers who took part in the test have to come for a few photos with the cars and the team principals. Callum wonders why they didn’t do this yesterday, but is resigned to the fact that it’s something he has to do. </p><p>He’s glad Robert’s there, able to take his mind off a certain German standing across the track. Mick is in That Black Suit and it’s burning a hole in his brain trying not to stare. Callum currently trying not to think about what he jacked off to last night. They pose for a number of pictures with their respective cars both with, and without their team principles. </p><p>Then Mick and Callum’s PR’s come over with their trophies from the season gone by. They want a photo of the F2 champion and vice champion. The photographer wants them to stand closer together, but Callum does a decent job of keeping his cool (no he fucking doesn’t). </p><p>Mick keeps looking at Callum. He’s got a strange grin on his face. His dimples showing...wait...! Does he know? He fucking hopes not. He’s absolutely mortified. Callum needs out of here stat. </p><p>Done for the day, they head back to their team garages. Callum glad to try and get his heart rate under control. Okay, this is getting out of hand. He’s got to rein this in. Now. He gives himself a mental shake down and changes back into the red FDA shirt. He thinks he’s changed about 10 times today (it’s actually 5, he likes to exaggerate).</p><p>Back at the hotel, Callum showers, and decides it’s just a crush. He’s got such admiration for him. And he was totally honest when he said he was happy to lose the F2 title to such a great guy. He’ll get over it soon enough. He will, just after he’s had one last wank thinking about Mick. Then this thing will be over. </p><p>He’s about to pull on a fresh shirt, when there’s a knock at his door. Just as he was going to go and get his dinner. Who the hell...? He pulls on the shirt as the person knocks again. He answers the door and is surprised to see Mick standing on the other side...still in That Black Suit. Fuck. </p><p>Callum feels his face on fire, as Mick stares at him with a strange look. Again. Callum meanwhile, tries to keep his eyes on Mick’s face (he fails). He invites Mick in without even asking what he wants. The German enters the room, closing the door behind himself. Callum standing like a deer in the headlights. Mick walks closer to Callum: </p><p>“I noticed...that you like it”, he says looking down at his race suit. And, fuck his life. </p><p>“I...umm.... I...oh god...I’m sorry!” He looks to the floor in embarrassment. </p><p>“It’s okay...I like, that you like it.” Someone is flipping pancakes in his stomach, as Mick takes a step closer. Callum knows he has to do something to make this - wait, what?</p><p>“I like, that you like it”, Mick says again. He takes a finger and uses it to bring up Callum’s chin to face him, “but my face is up here!”<br/>
“Sorry...I...I’m sorry”, Callum all but whispers.<br/>
As he looks Mick in the eyes now, he notices how dark his blue eyes are. What the fuck? His chin is burning where Mick touches him. His pulse is hammering in his ears. His dick is solid in his shorts. </p><p>“Well...are you going to do anything about it?”, Mick asks looking at his mouth. Okay this is going in a really different direction than he thought it would. </p><p>Callum decides he’s been set a challenge, that, and he wants to see what Mick tastes like, so he surges forward, and presses a kiss against those soft looking lips. </p><p>Thank god Mick kisses him back. And it’s safe to say - this is really not as one sided as Callum thought it was. The Brit moves a hand to cup the back of Mick’s head, deepening their kiss. Oh sweet Jesus. Mick moans, as Callum now sticks his tongue in his mouth, the German then threading his hand through Callum’s hair. </p><p>As they continue, Callum’s other hand is clutching Mick’s arse through that damn suit. But now it’s just getting in his way. He pulls their mouths apart, much to the other’s disappointment. “I’ve got to get this thing off you!”, he hears his own desperation. </p><p>Mick stands catching his breath, as Callum reaches for the zip.  He pulls it down, and it takes him a second to realise Mick isn’t wearing his fireproof shirt. The zip comes down revealing Mick’s toned, broad chest. </p><p>Mick, not wishing to be patient either is cupping Callum through his shorts. Moaning as the German gives him a gentle squeeze. Callum peels the suit over Mick’s shoulders, his glorious torso now on display. </p><p>He leans forward and licks at one of Mick’s nipples, before sucking it into his mouth. Mick is really into this it seems, as he lets out a moan that goes straight to Callum’s dick. He repeats the act on the opposite side, again drawing a deep moan from him. </p><p>Mick then moves into Callum’s space, his hands sneaking under the hem of his shirt, moving from his waistband and over his abs. Callum can feel his dick leaking into his shorts. He helps Mick pull at the red shirt, before throwing it to the floor. </p><p>They both stand shirtless, pawing and groping each other. Mick walks backwards, pulling Callum with him to the bed. Callum pushes the lower half of Mick’s suit over his hips and arse. The Brit gasps as he sees Mick is naked under that fucking suit, ruining him forever. </p><p>“Naughty boy!”, is all he can muster.<br/>
“But you like it!” Well he can’t really argue with that. Mick returns the favour and pulls Callum’s shorts down to his knees, finding him just as bare. </p><p>He gives him a smug look. “Oh, I’m the naughty one?” And well, Callum has no comeback for that. So, he pushes Mick to the bed as he crouches to pull the boots and that fucking Black Suit off the German. </p><p>Callum kicks his shorts off the rest of the way before he joins Mick on the bed. They bump and grind, as they kiss the breath from each other. Dicks rubbing perfectly together. </p><p>Deciding to take things further, Callum kneels between Mick’s legs, taking him in his hand. He gives him a gentle pull, getting used to the weight of him in his palm, before he starts to stroke him more firmly. He thumbs the tip and gathers the pre-come smearing it around the sensitive head. </p><p>Jesus. The noises Mick is making. Callum doesn’t know if he’ll last the pace listening to them. He thrusts into the mattress to try and relieve some of the aching in his dick. He changes the rhythm and pressure of his hand, adjusting to what Mick seems to like best. But judging by the moans and little hitches in his breath, he’s doing okay. </p><p>There’s something Callum wants to try. He figures he might not get another chance, so he leans forward and licks the tip of Mick’s cock. Drawing a whine from the German. He wraps a hand around the base of Mick’s cock and sucks him in part of the way. Making Mick curse in German. </p><p>He licks under the sensitive head, and then uses his mouth up and down on his shaft, while rolling his balls in his other hand. Causing Mick to whimper, oh! He likes this. Callum pulls away and flattens Mick’s leaking dick to his belly with his hand, while he licks both of his balls, before sucking them into his mouth one by one. </p><p>Mick is a babbling mess, begging for more, as the Brit moves back to take his cock into his mouth. There’s a bitter tang to him now that he’s getting close. He takes him down as far as he can. And he can feel him hit the back of his throat, with Mick now thrusting into his mouth. </p><p>Callum only gags a little, enjoying the fact that he’s made the German, normally so composed, lose all control.<br/>
“Gonna come”, Mick warns. Callum quickly pulls off and strokes the German a few times, before he comes all over his own abdomen with a loud moan. Fuck that was hot. </p><p>Mick sits up from the bed to pull Callum down for a kiss. Meanwhile Callum is tugging on his own cock like there’s no tomorrow. Just glad he got Mick off, before he came while humping the mattress. Mick manages to add his hand to Callum’s, increasing the pressure around him. Oh fuck he’s really not going to last.</p><p>“Come on me”, Mick begs. And that, that does it, he shoots his load all over Mick’s beautiful body and makes an unearthly sound, as his body spasms almost out of control. </p><p>He falls forward, chest tight, gasping for air, barely able to keep himself from crushing Mick, who pulls him down for a filthy kiss. Their come mingling between their spent bodies - still grinding together until it gets a bit messy. </p><p> </p><p>They share a shower, where they are almost ready to go again. They look, they kiss, they touch, they press each other into the cold tiles and it’s not awkward at all. It gives Callum hope. </p><p>One thing has been bothering him though. He’s thought about it. Mick came to his room, naked under that suit. He wanted this. He certainly knew Callum did. He knew what he was doing. </p><p>So now, there’s something Callum wants to say to Mick before he leaves, he’s not sure but he needs to get it out:</p><p> “I can’t believe you just came here to seduce me, wearing that Black Suit of Sex!”</p><p>Mick huffs out a small laugh lifting Callum’s FDA shirt from the floor and passing it to him, their hands grazing.<br/>
“Maybe...maybe, but Callum, just so you know...my favourite colour...is red!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’re still with me thank you 😊 </p><p>Now the 2021 season is almost underway Haas have the audacity to unveil a white race suit, along with that ghastly livery. RIP the black suit, she served us well🖤🖤🖤</p><p>I fully recommend watching THIS Under Armour advert 🍑</p><p>https://twitter.com/schumachermick/status/1336390643988443136?s=21</p><p>Also photos :</p><p>https://twitter.com/schumachermick/status/1337136821973774340?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>